


Mi manera

by TheCrazyCat



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyCat/pseuds/TheCrazyCat
Summary: Woody Pride ha trasmigrado a su versión egocéntrica, impulsiva y posesiva que luchaba contra sus propio miedo racional al abandono de su niño por su llamativo compañero de cama. Pero, el duelo de su vida pasada sigue arrastrándolo a una espiral descendente y insensibilizando ese lado humano que poseyó alguna vez.
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride, Jessie & Woody Pride, Woody Pride & Slinky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Los juguetes pueden morir.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba un Woody atormentado con su pasado y un pequeño Buzz tratando de aligerar su dolor.

-Woody…Woody…Woody…

-No está **dormido** , ¿verdad, Slinky?

Slinky negó efusivamente su cabeza incapaz de pensar algo así.

-Solo esta…, exhausto – justifico vacilante el repentino estado inmóvil del juguete más viejo y aun dentro de la caja de cartón.

Cara de Papa solo negó con la cabeza y se alejó del <<perro guardián>> más ocupado en encontrar algún tipo de distracción en ese oscuro, enorme y abandonado desván. Por otro lado, Slinky dio un paso para ir detrás de Cara de Papa y arrastrarlo de regreso, ya que temía que Andy volviese para llevarlos de regreso con él y esa papa amargada por su terquedad se perdiera entre las cajas que decoraban el lugar, pero al recordar el misterioso estado de su amigo prefirió acurrucarse a su lado y esperar con una mirada suplicante que despertara.

Slinky cerro sus ojos para descasar un rato. Pero, unos golpecitos amistosos hicieron eco en sus orejas, así como un inaudible murmullo del juguete que yacía debajo de él con una expresión ilegible por la poca luz dentro del desván. -¡Woody!- exclamo alegre él cachorro de plástico y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Slinky…- reconoció Woody después de ser liberado del agarre casi titánico del su más viejo amigo. – Dime, Slinky… - él sheriff dudo antes de continuar aún desorientado e incluso un poco asustado. - Estamos en el desván de la casa de Andy, ¿verdad?

Él juguete con la mentalidad de un cachorro asintió confundido por su pregunta.

-Pero, como tu dijiste, Woody: _esto es solo temporal hasta que Andy se sienta mejor y pueda volver a jugar con nosotros_ , ¿no? – Repitió entusiasmado volviendo a su lado y colocando mansamente su cabeza en su regazo esperando un mimo de su parte.

La mano izquierda de Woody cayo pesadamente sobre su cabeza como un libro pesado, pero rápidamente lo compenso con una caricia superficial detrás de su oreja derecha, aunque sentía algo diferente. Slinky lo observo a través de sus ojos medio cerrados y vio una profunda tristeza bañar ese par de ojos castaños mientras ofrecía una sonrisa vacía. – Él pequeño Andy, vendrá pronto por nosotros, Slinky.


	2. Los juguetes pueden elegir.

_< < ¡Bo, no! >>_ El sonido de la porcelana quebrarse contra la superficie permanencia rebobinándose en su mente. Una y otra vez, cada vez más nítido. Woody seguía reviviendo esa pesadilla mientras veía las moléculas de polvo flotar sobre el aire tenuemente iluminadas por los primeros rayos de sol del día.

-Woody- apenas reconoció la voz llorosa de Slinky llamándolo oculto entre las sombras del lugar.

 _< < Ya no tiene sentido ir detrás de ella, comisario. Lo siento. >> _ _Woody es capaz de verse así mismo sostener con extremado cuidado para colocarlos encima de la tela de su capa con la intención de transpórtalos hacia algún sitio apropiado para su entierro. El relleno en su pecho caía pesadamente gracias al líquido rojo que lo humedecía y lo hacia pesado, pero solo tenia cabeza para proteger los restos de su amada. << Otra vez te falle, Bo. >>_

-¡WOODY! - ladro Slinky golpeando con sus patas la pila de cajas donde se subió, pero solo logro traerlo de vuelta y obligarlo a centrarse en ese pequeño cachorro asustado.

**< < ~~No eres un perro >>~~**

-¿Slinky? - Fingió desistimiento de la expresión abatida de Slinky, al dirigirse a él ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa y atrapo una pata del cachorro que seguía saltando para subir para ayudarlo a trepar a su lado. 

**~~< < No soy tu dueño >>~~ **

Slinky se apego a él como lo haría cualquier cachorro al recibir a su dueño después de esperar agonizantes horas a su regreso. Esa imagen mental saco una ligera risa mientras permitía al juguete canino subirse encima para lamer su cara con entusiasmo. -Ja, ja, ja… ¡Slinky, para! - Woody ahogo un gemido de dolor al sentir el peso de su amigo aplastarlo con todo su peso.

<< **~~Eres un juguete y deberías actuar como uno, Slinky.~~** ~~> >~~

-¡Woody no vuelvas a desaparecer así! Cara de Papa y yo, te hemos estado buscando todo el día. ¡Pensábamos que te habías vuelto a quedar…! _Dormido…_ Nunca vuelvas a asustarnos así, Woody. Yo… No sabríamos qué hacer si también te perdemos a ti. - Reprochó escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho, y se aferró a él con sus patas. Si él fue consiente de que podría rodearlo con su alambre posiblemente lo haría. La espontanea alegría que burbujeo en su pecho se disipo tan rápido como apareció.

**~~< < No quisiera tener que dejarte atrás. >>~~ **

**_Dormido…_** Woody se forzó así mismo a sonar tranquilizador mientras acariciaba con torpeza la nuca de su amigo canino. - Lo siento, Slinky, pero necesito un momento a solas para pensar. Ahora, ¿por qué no volvemos con Tío Cara de Papa y descansamos? ¡Vamos! - Animo escapándose de su agarre y dando un salto de fe, no es como si fuera muy alto de todos modos.

-Tenemos que estar ahí para él pequeño Andy. - Murmuro para él mismo sintiéndolo más una sentencia que un deber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slinky es el nuevo líder de la habitación.  
> Woody sigue siendo el consentido, pero no lo disfruta.  
> Y alguien especial aparece en escena.

-¡Woody, amigo! ¿No quieres acompañarme y darle la bienvenida al nuevo juguete de Molly?... ¿Woody?

Woody simplemente negó con la cabeza. El comisario se mostró concentrado en leer un pequeño fragmento del periódico de hace un mes. – Adelante, Slinky. Prefiero continuar con esto… Sera para la próxima, ¿sí?

Slinky rodo los ojos. Esa actuación se la sabia de memoria, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Su nuevo integrante lo esperaba para su recibimiento, ¡no podía fallarle! El juguete canino asintió no muy convencido de su excusa más tarde hablaría con él.

“ _Choque automovilístico cobra la vida de un hombre_ ” Woody arrugo el papel entre sus manos. << _Bo Peep_ >> ese nombre hizo eco en su memoria.

El vaquero se deslizo debajo de la cama con un movimiento más que practicado, ese oscuro, polvoroso y olvidado lugar se convirtió en su lugar favorito después de los estantes superiores; un sitio donde podía ocultarse de los demás y podía mostrarse como realmente es: un solitario juguete que esta a un paso, y a un salto de perderse en sí mismo.

Atrapado entre la oscuridad de ese pequeño rincón donde lo olvidado y lo perdido convergen. El polvo se acentúa con el pasar de los años otorgándole esa maravillosa imagen: un fino hilo de luz que hace visible las partículas suspendidas en el aire mientras repasaba las desgastadas paginas del libro favorito de Andy, es su espacio.

Si antes odiaba ese tipo de espacios ahora solo podía estar agradecido porque existieran.

Solo que…

Hoy su espacio se vio perturbado por ese viejo fantasma tan anhelado.

**_Bo Peep._ **

Si fuese humano… El posiblemente se encontraría a punto del colapso, ojos hinchados y gotas saldas salpicando sus mejillas. Pero, es un juguete. Para bien o para mal, Woody solo podía sentir una ligera irritación fantasmal en sus ojos, así como una pesadez inusual en su pecho. Los recuerdos son más vividos y difíciles de olvidar para un juguete.

_< <No te fallare esta vez, Bo>>_


End file.
